


That's the Word!

by americanstalker



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, M/M, Tampa Bay Rays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanstalker/pseuds/americanstalker
Summary: Sometimes it pays to be an English major.
Relationships: Ben Zobrist/Grant Balfour
Kudos: 2





	That's the Word!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Grant/Ben-verse, before it all goes to hell.

The Tampa Bay Rays were flying from Dallas to Los Angeles to wrap up their road trip. Grant Balfour was working on the crossword puzzle from the Dallas Morning News. His boyfriend, Ben Zobrist, sat beside him, reading a book.

“Can't figure it out?" Ben asked Grant, who was staring down the last clue as to if it would solve itself if he stared hard enough.

“Nope. You know, in every crossword puzzle, there's that one word that keeps you from solving the puzzle? Well, this is it for me," Grant explained with a defeated tone in his voice.

“Let me see it. I was always the king of the crosswords," Ben explained as he asked for the puzzle and pen from his boyfriend. As he looked at the problem, it occurred to him what the word was.

“Verisimilitude!” Ben blurted out excitedly after taking one look at the paper.

“Come again?” Grant replied with a confused look on his face. He didn’t even remember the last time he heard that word, or if he had ever heard it.

“It means 'the appearance of being true or real.' That's the word you were looking for!" Ben explained further as he filled in the puzzle. 

“Cheers, darling,” Grant thanked his boyfriend with a chaste kiss. “I knew you were good for something. Aside from the obvious,” he added with a smile.

Ben returned a smile of his own. “Good to know that my English degree came in handy for a change,” he quipped as he went back to his book.

Now that the crossword was solved, and he still had some time to kill on the flight, it left him with another question; what was he going to do now?

“Any good at Sudoku?” Grant asked as he looked at Ben.


End file.
